Ninaella: A House of Anubis Fairytale
by pieface98
Summary: Unable to reveal her identity and remembering a story her mom told her Nina smiled, "You can call me Cinderella." AU FANTASY FABINA


**Yes, another one of my lovely one shots. This is based off Cinderella in a way, not modern though. So, my stories will get updated soon and this is ONLY A ONE SHOT! I REFUSE TO MAKE IT INTO A MULTI CHAPTER!**

Nina Martin dunked her wash rag in the soapy water again. Ringing it out, she finished washing the floors.

"Nina!" Joy's voice shouted, "Go to the market now! I'm having very important guests tonight! So you need to get the best food money can buy, is that understood! If you come back with the crap you got last time-"

"Joy! I get it! You do know that there is only one kind of everything at the market right?" Nina shouted, getting up and grabbing her boots.

"Stop complaining!" Joy yelled, "I know where you live!"

"I live here!" Nina argued and mumbled, "My wicked stepsister."

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?" Nina smirked as Joy came running down the grand stairs.

"What you said!" Joy argued crossing her arms.

"I told you I lived here." Nina told her, knowing that if she confused Joy enough she would give up.

"But, you said- then you- but- UH! Never mind just go get the stuff!" Joy yelled running back upstairs.

Nina rolled her eyes and walked out to the stable. She grabbed a horse and set out to the market.

Joy's mother, Faith, had adopted Nina when her parents were killed. Faith was kind and good hearted, but Joy had always been jealous of Nina. Faith had protected Nina from Joy when she was alive, but when she died Joy tossed Nina to the street. Nina, in desperate need of work and a place to live, agreed to work for Joy and live in the attic.

So, trotting along the road, Nina was happy. She was free in a way. No Joy it was just her and the fresh air.

Not thinking Nina crossed a road. A carriage came by at the same time and Nina's horse sped up. He stood on his hind leg, dumping Nina off the end. She landed with a thud on the ground, her horse stopping in front of her somewhere.

"Jesus, Fabian did we kill her?" a voice asked.

"Why Jerome? We didn't kill her." Another said.

"I'm fine." Nina sat up, bumping heads with one of them.

"Oww!" both shouted, "Sorry!"

They locked eyes and stopped. Nina saw sparkling blue-green eyes, filled with care and trust. His dark brown hair fell in his eyes and made him seem mysterious.

"I'm Fabian." He saw amazing blue eyes. He saw intelligence and kindness in them.

"Nina."

"Here," Fabian said helping her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I need to get to my horse." Nina told him.

"I got it." The other guy said, "I'm Jerome by the way."

"Nina, thanks." Nina smiled, grabbed the reins of her horse.

Jerome winked.

"Em, you're sure you're alright then." Fabian turned to Nina.

"Yeah, just, have to get to the market." Nina said, recognizing the insignia on the carriage, "You probably have better places to go, right?"

"Well, no actually." Fabian told her.

Nina scoffed, "You think I don't know who you are? I may be a poor, parentless, servant but I still know who you are. _Prince _Fabian. So be completely honest, you have somewhere to be, right?"

"I have a dinner, but I have time." He told her.

Nina narrowed her eyes, "Well I don't. I have to get some things and get home. Have fun running the country."

Nina rode off.

"Why is it that all people I meet hate me?" Fabian asked Jerome.

"You run this place. They blame you for everything. It's not personal, trust me."

_**LINE BREAK**_

Nina reached the market and immediately spotted who she was the three boys she was looking for. She ran up to them, forming a group hug.

"Alfie! Mick! Eddie! You'll never believe what just happened!" Nina exclaimed to them.

"What?" Eddie asked, "You poured water on Joy and she melted?"

"I wish." Nina smiled, "But, no. I met the princes."

"Princes?" Mick exclaimed.

"As in Prince Fabian and Prince Jerome?" Alfie asked.

"I personally think Jerome would be a better heir to the throne. I mean, so what if he's the King's nephew? He should still qualify! He's older." Eddie said.

"By like two months. But, he's not the direct heir. Fabian is." Nina explained.

"Whatever." Eddie mumbled.

"So, how arrogant, snotty, and rude were they?" Mick asked.

"Not at all actually. I was the rude one." Nina told them, "I guess, all the anger about the poverty and the minimal job availability made me angry."

"And you took it out on the rulers of this fine kingdom." Eddie smirked, "I would have done the same thing."

"But, it's probably not their fault." Mick pointed out.

"But, they're the reason fairies are restricted from using their powers!" Nina shouted, "Amber and Mara have so much power and they can't use any of it because of them."

"If they worked at the palace they could." Alfie said.

"Or if it's only for common thing," Eddie told her, "You know like, housework and cooking."

"But, still." Nina said, "Sometimes I want to just run away. Just pick up and run. From Joy, from this place. Which reminds me, I need to get some stuff for Joy. Tell Amber I'll see her later, yeah?"

_**LINE BREAK**_

"What was that about?" Patricia asked, her cousins as they got back in the carriage, "You didn't kill her did you?"

"No, she was just a rude little twit." Jerome explained.

"No," Fabian said, "She wasn't. She was just a bit angry is all."

"A bit?" Jerome scoffed, "Whatever let's just get on with this supper thing and get back to the castle. This place reeks of poverty."

_**LINE BREAK**_

Nina returned from her grocery shopping, set the table for four, put on her 'nice' serving clothes, and began to prepare the food.

"Nina!" Joy shouted, "I have important guests! I thought I said to use your good serving clothes!"

"Joy," Nina said slowly, "I have two outfits and this is the nicer of the two."

"Oh fine." Joy sighed, "You make me sick, you know that right?"

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." Nina mumbled.

"Watch your mouth!" Joy yelled, "I know where you keep your mothers old necklace Nina. I'm sure I can trade it in for something. Maybe nothing good, your mother wasn't anything of importance-"

"Joy no!" Nina cried anger bubbling in her core, "I-I-I'm so sorry. I'll be better I promise."

"That's what I thought." Joy smiled, stepping over and slapping Nina quickly, "Do me a favor and don't get your tears in the soup."

Nina nodded, wiping away and tears that she couldn't help but let fall.

There was a knock at the front door and Joy continued, "Don't let anyone know you've been crying! Get the door quickly!"

Nina wiped more tears and ran to the door. The sight in front of her was sickening. The princes. Great.

"It's you." Fabian said.

"Welcome." Nina muttered, not wanting Joy to be angry, "Please come in."

"Thank you." Fabian smiled, stepping inside.

"Prince Fabian, Prince Jerome, and Princess Patricia. Welcome." Joy smiled, "I'm so glad you came. We have a lot to discuss about the ball tomorrow."

Joy was in charge of planning the Royal Ball. It had to be perfect.

"Yes, well, thank you for having us Joy." Fabian said, sitting at the perfectly set table.

Nina brought out the soup and gave one to everyone. Fabian was the only one to thank her. Nina thought he was really kind to her after everything she said to him in the street earlier.

"Excuse me for a minute," Joy said, "I have to get some things for the ball to show you."

Joy got up and left. Nina used this as an advantage.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, your highness-"

"Fabian." He interjected.

"Fabian, I was out-of-line."

"Whatever these idiots did," Patricia cut in, "They probably deserved it."

Nina smiled.

"Really, though I-"

"Nina!" Joy screeched, "You aren't supposed to speak to them! What did I tell you earlier! You are nowhere near their level. Is that understood? You will never see that necklace again."

"Joy no!" Nina shouted, "Please give me one last chance! I won't disobey you again, I swear!"

"No Nina! I've been so generous with you and second chances! I will not stand for this anymore!" Joy raised her hand, but it was caught before it could hit Nina.

"I think that's a bit unnecessary." Fabian said through gritted teeth, "She did nothing wrong. I spoke to her first; it would have been rude if she ignored me. Don't you think?"

"Yes," Joy said, "Of course. That changes everything. Nina, go get the next course."

Nina nodded, looking over her shoulder at Fabian and mouthing 'thank you' to him. Fabian wasn't bad at all. And Nina owed him. Big time.

Supper ended and Joy told Nina to bring them out to their carriage.

"Thank you so much for what you did." Nina whispered to Fabian, "I really owe you. You shouldn't have done that after what I said to you."

"It was nothing. I know you didn't mean it personally." Fabian said, "And you did apologize. I'm sorry you have to deal with Joy, how did you get roped into this?"

"She's my stepsister." Nina answered, "And when her mother died, she kicked me out. I needed work and she hired me. As a servant."

"If you ever need anything, come to me." Fabian told her.

Nina nodded. The carriage rode away and Nina walked back into the house. Back into Joy's wrath.

"You made me look horrid tonight, Nina." Joy tilted her head to the side.

"Joy, I'm sorry. I-"

"Save your breath, Nina." Joy smiled evilly, grabbing a sharp knife from the table, "Stay silent, or I'll make you." She walked up to Nina and pressed the knife against Nina's arm until she broke skin. She sliced her arm for an inch and dropped the knife. Nina cried in pain, "Take a walk Nina."

"It's freezing."

"Take. A. Walk." Joy said slowly, holding the knife to Nina's cheek lightly, "Or I'll ruin that pretty face of yours. Don't come back until the sun rises. Don't mention this to me when you return or there will be consequences. Just continue with your chores."

Nina nodded, walking out the door. She walked until she was out of sight, than sprinted to Amber and Mick's house.

She pounded on the door, tears falling from her eyes.

"Nina?" Mick asked when he saw her, "Are you okay? What happened to your arm?"

Nina explained everything. The tears never stopped. Mick listened, holding her hand the whole time.

"Nina," Mick sighed, "Joy is heartless. I'll get Amber and she'll clean you up."

Nina nodded, still crying. Amber cleaned her cut with her powers (one of the few things she was allowed to use them for; minor first aid) and let her stay with them for the night.

"You should quit on Joy." Amber said, "We should find you another job and you won't have to deal with her!"

"Amber I can't. She wouldn't let me and you know it." Nina cried.

The next morning, Nina did as she was told. Nina didn't mention it and neither did Joy. The only thing that proved to Nina that it wasn't just a nightmare was the scar on her arm.

_**LINE BREAK**_

"Fabian, you were in love with her." Patricia came in crossing her arms.

"Who?" Fabian blushed.

"That servant girl from last night." Patricia smiled.

"She's not a servant!" Fabian shouted, "She had wealth like Joy, their stepsisters! But, Joy kicked her out and she hired her as a servant."

"Sorry, sorry." Patricia put her hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean to offend you!"

"Patricia, I want to save her." Fabian said.

"Right now, you have to keep your mind focused on the ball." Patricia told him, "We have a lot of things to prepare for. You need to pick a queen."

"We can hire her as a maid for the palace." Fabian said.

"Fabian! Focus!" Patricia said, "Joy's coming tonight. Talk to her then."

"Fine." Fabian sighed, "Fine."

_**LINE BREAK**_

"Nina, I'll be back from the ball at midnight!" Joy shouted, walking from the house.

Then Amber, Mick, Alfie, Eddie, and Mara came through the back door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nina asked.

Mara and Amber used some magic and there were three ball gowns and three suits on the couch, "Getting ready for the ball." **A/N: All dresses on my profile.**

"We're going?" Nina asked, "Joy will recognize me!"

"Not if you have this," Amber held out her hand and a gold mask appeared, "She'll never know. You heard Joy, we just have to be back by midnight."

Nina smiled. The group got ready and soon where at the ball.

"Nina," Eddie smiled, "Don't be worried. Come dance."

Nina danced with Eddie laughing and having fun. Until Eddie bumped into Patricia. And Nina could see, it was love.

"Ask her to dance," Nina whispered to him and walked off.

She saw Fabian.

He wouldn't recognize her. Not without all the soot on her face and in a ball gown with her hair done. So she did the unthinkable.

She went over to talk to him.

"Your majesty," she curtsied.

"You don't need to do that," he smiled, "And call me Fabian. What may I have the pleasure of calling you?"

Unable to reveal her identity and remembering a story her mom told her she smiled, "You can call me Cinderella."

"Straight out of the storybook are we?" Fabian laughed.

"You can say that." Nina smiled.

"Nice mask, I didn't know it was a masquerade ball." He said.

"I like to be mysterious I guess." Nina told him.

"Would you care to dance, Cinderella?" Fabian asked.

"It would be an honor." She smiled.

The couple barely danced, they just talked the whole time. Thinking of whatever they could to keep the conversation going.

"So what are you parents like?" Fabian asked.

"They died." Nina muttered, "When I was three."

"I'm so sorry." Fabian said.

"It's alright," Nina assured him.

Fabian tried to see Cinderella's eyes behind her mask, but it was hard to do, "Come with me."

Nina nodded, as he pulled her by the hand outside. It was cold but neither minded when they entered the greenhouse. Little did they know, Joy was close behind them.

"Wow." Nina mumbled.

"My father started planting hear when he was 18. I always wondered why he would want to. But, I see now. He could do this." He walked over to a rose bush and handed one to Cinderella.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Cinderella," he said, "I feel like I know you. I know you're name isn't Cinderella. Tell me who you are."

"I wish I could." She told him, glancing at her watch. 15 minutes to midnight, "But I have to go."

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"It's almost midnight," she smiled, "But, as the fairytale says, I'm supposed to leave you something."

She took of one of her shoes and handed it to him, "Come find me."

She walked out of the greenhouse, but not before Joy spotted a certain necklace hanging from her neck. The one thing that revealed her identity.

_**LINE BREAK**_

Nina woke up happy the next morning. Everything was calm. But things changed when she walked downstairs. Joy was crying and there were guards everywhere. Joy noticed her and pointed, "There she is! Arrest her!"

"What?" Nina cried as one of the guards tied her hands.

"You stole my necklace!" Joy cried, "It was the only thing left of my mother! We found it in your bag!" She held up Nina's mother's necklace.

"No!" Nina shouted, "She's lying! It's my necklace."

"You're a servant," Joy said, "How could you afford it?"

"You-" Nina got out before she was gagged.

The guards brought her back to the palace dungeons. Several hours later Joy appeared in front of her cell.

"You forgot something, Cinderella," she whispered, "We wear the same size shoes."

"You witch." Nina mumbled, "You won't get away with this."

"I already have," Joy smirked, "The wedding is tomorrow and you won't be there."

She got up and walked away.

But, she had a second visitor.

Patricia.

"Okay," Patricia whispered, "My cousin, doesn't understand the mistake he made not believing you. But, I did research. I asked some people about that necklace and they said you got it from your mother. The problem is no one believes me. So, some of your friends are going to help me break you out."

Nina was in shock, "Thank you."

The next night, Mara and Amber put all the guards to sleep. With the help of Patricia they broke Nina out.

"How do we stop the wedding?" Eddie asked.

"We march in, duh." Patricia said.

"No one will believe us." Nina argued, "We need a plan."

"I have one." Amber smiled, "Listen up."

_**LINE BREAK**_

"If anyone has any reason why this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said and Joy and Fabian stood at the altar.

The doors burst open and in walked Cinderella. In her mask and one shoe.

"I object." She said.

"It's you." Fabian blinked and turned to Joy, "You lied."

Cinderella took off her mask and revealed Nina.

"You?" Fabian asked.

"She's not a criminal Fabian," Patricia stepped from behind him, "That necklace is hers. It was given to her by her mother, Elizabeth Martin."

"Elizabeth?" Jerome gasped, "Fabian do you remember her? She did always wear that necklace. She was a-"

"A duchess." Fabian finished, "She was married to Luke Martin, the duke. So, that makes you a-"

"A duchess too." Nina said, "I just found out."

"And Joy also harmed her," Patricia announced, "Nina show him your arm."

Nina walked over to him, revealing the scar still present on her arm.

"When did she do that?" Fabian asked.

"After you left the other day." Nina told him.

Fabian, angrier than ever before shouted, "Arrest Joy!"

They took Joy, kicking and screaming, to the dungeons where she would remain for the rest of her life.

"So," Nina asked Fabian, "Does Cinderella get her happy ending?"

"You bet," Fabian smiled leaning in and kiss her. She held onto the back of his head as he grabbed her waist. They pulled apart.

"Do you want to marry me?" Fabian asked.

Nina smiled, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher said.

Fabian leaned in again and they met in the middle. That was that. Everything sealed with a kiss.

As King and Queen, Fabian and Nina gave fairies all their rights again. They provided jobs to whoever needed them and the kingdom was at the best it's ever been.

Unlike other fairytales, instead of happily _ever _after, Fabian and Nina got a…

Happily Forever After.


End file.
